


第325天发生的事

by 95_BUG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 霸王福特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 情人节写的小故事





	第325天发生的事

福特快要下线了，他被折腾了一整天，现在他唯一想要的就是在新一天的第一秒充电到天明，然而某人就连这么小的愿望都不满足他。

“我没关你的内置时钟，所以你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“第324天……哈！就在你说话时已经是第325天了！”福特强撑着光学镜说，“真幸运，我又多活了一天。”

给福特带来所有不幸的人叹了口气：“这一天你仍四肢完整地坐在那里说俏皮话，你是很幸运，但我给你留着那功能不是让你记录那种无聊的事的。好好想一想汽车人，今天是个特别的日子。”

福特想现在就扑过去揍烂对面那张虚情假意的脸，鬼知道他变态的脑模块里盘算着些什么。但福特压抑着自己，他不能因为一时冲动就给那丧心病狂的家伙杀死其他汽车人的理由。

“对我而言毫无意义。”福特说，他像想念多年的情人一样想念他破烂的充电床，“我不知道你让人来修理我、清洗我，甚至是弄干净我的——听着霸王，我是说我根本不在乎你以为今天该怎么样，但你休想得到你想要的。”

六阶杀手轻笑出声：“所以他们真的清洗了你的接口？是你自己做的还是他们用手指塞进去？”

“什么？”

“那些小型机，他们整个拳头都能塞进去吧？或许是整条手臂？怎么样，你觉得舒服吗？”

福特露出错愕的表情，他恶心得油箱翻搅：“你大半夜坐在这里就是为了和我说这个？你那些高明的手段呢？难道你指望几句下流话会让我难堪？”

霸王带着笑看着福特，在他火冒三丈时淡淡地开口道：“只是玩笑而已。”他站起来，看看窗外，夜晚使这里看上去十分宁静。

“总之，你确实不知道今天是什么日子吗？难道从来没有人告诉你？”

福特颇为不屑：“告诉我什么？告诉我你是个纯种的变态？哦，那我早就知道了。”

“你想惹怒我吗？你知道那么做的下场。”

福特咬牙盯着霸王，不说话。

霸王摇摇头，做出一副无所谓的样子：“别紧张，我不会生气的，今天一整天都不会。”

疲倦的典狱长在光学镜中充满了怀疑，他早就见识够了霸王的阴晴不定，前一秒还笑着，下一秒就可能扯出某个人的脊柱。

“大概你太年轻了，不知道战前那些事，显然也没人来告诉你那些让人们去做点别的好忘记生活有多欠拆的节日。”霸王慢慢走到福特身前，双手撑在他终于能看清漆色的大腿上，“今天是个特别的日子，战前人们会不计成本地庆祝这一天——哦，一部分人会那样做，剩下的会假装对这一天漠不关心。”

霸王柔和的语气令福特不适，以往他都能察觉到温柔背后隐藏的恶意，但这次没有，他什么都感觉不到。他试着把目光转移到别的地方，窗户、天花板、桌子上的水杯……可霸王渣的离他太近了，他没别的可看。

“所以？”福特问，“到底是什么日子能让你这么‘宽容’？”

“亲爱的典狱长，”黑色的手掌自福特的大腿游走到他的挡板上，接着又滑向他的胸甲，“所有火伴，以及自认为彼此能结为火伴的人都会庆祝这一天，这是为他们准备的日子。”

“哈！”福特大笑起来，“这和你有什么关系？像你这样的炉渣根本没有火……”

嘲笑的话说到一半，福特突然意识到了什么，他睁圆了光学镜瞪着霸王的脸。

“别是那个。”

“没错，就是你想的那个。”霸王微笑着打开了福特的胸甲，“节日快乐。”

 

——THE END——


End file.
